


All I Want For Christmas Is You (And Hot Chocolate)

by StarryJohnny



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, also i did my best im sorry asdjh, but mainly just domestic fluff with some comfort!, mild implied sexy times at the end maybe ??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21867346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryJohnny/pseuds/StarryJohnny
Summary: Johnny and Mark were not having the best Christmas season, but Mark was tired of sitting around and waiting for something to miraculously change.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70
Collections: NCT Rarepair Winter Bingo





	All I Want For Christmas Is You (And Hot Chocolate)

**Author's Note:**

> For NCT's Rare Pair Winter Bingo! This is my first time in a long time writing a fic like this in a long time, so i apologize if it isn't very good ;-; Any feedback is appreciated! It's unbeta'd so it might be kinda messy but I did my best alksdh Enjoy!!
> 
> Bingo Tiles Used: Hot Chocolate and Midnight Kiss

Being on your own was hard. Sure, Johnny and Mark had somewhat “been on their own” since they went to college, but they always went home and had a family to go back to during breaks and holidays. The two were both such big family guys, they didn’t try to hide that, but they also didn’t think their first holiday away would be so bad. 

The two finished college a few months prior back in May, Johnny started late because he stayed back after high school, just unsure of what to do, and they decided it was time to take the plunge. The plunge to California, that is. Mark double majored in vocal performance and song writing, and Johnny majored in Film. For them, this really was the place to be… Or so they thought. They’d heard the failure stories, sure, but they were all bright-eyed and optimistic. They thought they would be different. While they’d only been there for a few months still, the combination of missing family and friends and being largely unemployed honestly, for lack of a better word, sucked. Now, it was Christmas Eve, there were two lonely presents underneath a Charlie Brown-esque tree, and neither of them barely recognized their favorite holiday had almost passed them. 

“This sucks,” Mark said, sitting up in bed. 

Johnny sighed. “I know, but we’re doing the best with what we’ve got.” His voice sounded hollow and monotonous, like he had said the phrase a thousand times over. To be honest, he probably had if you counted how many times he said it to himself. It had practically become his mantra since November. 

“No,” Mark said, putting his hand on Johnny’s shoulder to turn him around so they were looking at each other. “I’m not talking about this,” he motioned in a big circular motion with his hands. “I’m talking about right now. Christmas is almost fucking over dude and what are we doing? Laying in bed all day? Usually that’d be fun but not when it’s like this. Let’s go do something!”

“Like what?” Johnny said. He could feel his heart softening and lifting a little at Mark’s signature puppy-eyes-without-even-trying look, but he still wasn’t convinced. “Everything around here is so expensive and it’s not like we’re exactly rolling in money.”

Johnny was right, but it hurt Mark to see him so down and out of character. It’s not like they didn’t have money, they both were working just not in their preferred fields, and sure things were expensive in LA, but they could still afford a trip to the supermarket. 

“Let’s just go to the store. My cousins and I used to make hot chocolate all the time and it’s really easy and really cheap. Even we won’t manage to mess it up, okay?”

They looked at each other for a minute, anticipation hanging between them. 

“Fine, I’ll go,” he admitted, earning him a quick peck on the lips from his boyfriend before Mark rolled out of bed, exchanging his t-shirt and boxers for something warmer and store-appropriate, with Johnny following soon after. 

Honestly, they were both in better spirits just by the time they got to the store. Seeing all the pretty lights and trees lit up on their walk there, even just the physical act of moving their bodies more than walking from the bedroom to the kitchen, made them both at least a little happier. 

“Okay, so,” Mark said as they waked into the store, clasping his hands together. “We’ll need milk, chocolate syrup, and marshmallows. Let’s go.”

The combination sounded honestly kind of disgusting to Johnny and he wasn’t sure why they didn’t just buy instant hot chocolate packs, but he didn’t have it in him to try and figure out his boyfriend’s thought process right now. Sometimes, Johnny learned, he just had to leave Mark to do… whatever it was that Mark did and now was one of those times. 

The two walked through the store, picking up random things as they go, (“we can get chicken nuggets to simulate the Christmas dinner!” Mark said, excitedly grabbing a bag of dino nuggets out of the frozen section) but eventually getting the necessary hot chocolate supplies and heading back to their apartment before it got much later.   
After preheating the oven and putting the nuggets in and Johnny completing the task of finding something to watch on Netflix, Mark calls Johnny into the kitchen. 

“Are you ready to learn the secret to the Lee’s World Famous Hot Chocolate?” 

Johnny laughed, which Mark counted as a victory and just ignored Johnny’s comment of “I doubt it’s world famous because I’m dating you and I’ve never heard of it, but sure.”  
Mark grabbed two mugs down from the cabinet, poured the milk in, and then shoved them in the microwave. Johnny watched with skepticism, but honestly just watching Mark take it so seriously when it was microwaved milk and chocolate sauce really made him happier, in a weird way. Johnny was carefree to some extent, but a lot of that was for the benefit of other people. If things ever got too out of hand or if anyone ever got hurt, he was always right there to make it better and take care of people. Mark, on the other hand, was just so… innocent. Not in a naïve way, but in the way that he wasn’t acting for other people. He didn’t try to put on a mask to be more fun or interesting, he just lived like he wanted to and Johnny loved that about him. He clearly got lost in thought because the next thing he knew Mark was shoving a hot cup in his hands. 

“Babe? You good?”

“Yeah, I just zoned out a little bit.” He looked down and even though he had made fun of Mark’s methods, it looked like legit hot chocolate. 

The two sat on the couch, Mark insisting that Johnny be the one to rest against his chest that night, and began sipping their hot chocolate which, despite being almost sickly sweet to Johnny, wasn’t half bad. They took a chicken nugget break about 30 minutes into Rudolph, one of Johnny’s favorite Christmas movies, and ended up making a couple of more glasses of hot chocolate throughout the night.

The hours passed quickly as the two lost themselves in the various plots of cheesy Christmas movies, feeling the sugar hit them as they laughed at the jokes in them like the 5 year old years they were meant for instead of the 20 something year olds that they were, but it was fun and exactly what they both needed.   
As the ending credits of Elf started playing, Mark looked at his phone to check the time and saw it was right at midnight. 

“Hey, babe, look at me real fast,” he said. 

“what’s u-,” Johnny’s words were cut off by Mark’s lips, causing the older to squeak a little in surprise. 

“Merry Christmas, Johnny,” he said, smiling against his lips. He pulled away, but Johnny resituated them, pulling Mark onto his lap. 

“Thank you for today,” Johnny said quietly, the light from the TV illuminating his face just enough for Mark to see the slight blush creep onto his cheeks. “I know I haven’t been myself recently and I’m sorry about that, but thanks for not giving up on me. I hope you had fun today too, alright?”

“Of course, I did. Don’t worry about it; I know it’s been hard but don’t ever think I’m gonna give up on you okay?” 

Johnny just nodded before pulling Mark down for a kiss, kissing him slow and running his hands up under Mark’s sweatshirt and up his back. His hands felt so comforting and warm against Mark, he couldn’t help pressing himself up against Johnny more. The pace of the kiss quickened as Mark started getting playful and biting at the other’s bottom lip, and they ended up staying on the couch far longer than anticipated, not leaving until Mark had said every single thing he loved about Johnny.


End file.
